A method has been known in which a subject image is formed on an image sensing device using a photoelectric transducer, such as a charged coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) that serves as recording means of a camera, and the light intensity of the subject image is converted to an electrical output by the photoelectric transducer and is recorded.
In recent years, with the advancement of microfabrication techniques, central processing units (CPUs) have been increasing in processing speed and recording media have been increasing in memory density. Thus, a large volume of image data that could not be processed before can now be processed at a high speed. In addition, the density of light receiving elements has been increased with decreasing size of an image sensing element. The increased density of light receiving elements allows a camera to record an image of high spatial frequency. The decreased size of light receiving elements allows the size of the body of a camera to be decreased.
In addition, in order for users to use a camera in a wide range of an image capturing environment, the demand for a zoom lens is increasing and, in particular, the demand for a zoom lens with a high zoom ratio is increasing.
However, in an optical system having a high zoom ratio, the angle of field of view is decreased in a telephoto setting. Accordingly, even a slight hand vibration causes significant blurring of an image. Therefore, in video cameras having a high zoom ratio, electronic image stabilization systems have been developed in which an image receiving area of the light receiving element is shifted so that the image blurring caused by hand vibration is reduced.
In addition, image stabilization optical systems have been developed in which some of the lens groups of a lens system are shifted in a direction substantially perpendicular to the optical axis so that degradation of the optical performance caused by a shift in the image position is reduced.
These image stabilization optical systems include, for example, a detection subsystem for detecting image blurring caused by hand vibration occurring, for example, when a shutter is released, a control subsystem for providing an amount of correction for moving a lens position on the basis of a signal output from the detection subsystem, and a drive subsystem for moving a predetermined lens on the basis of the output from the control subsystem. Thus, these image stabilization optical systems can function as optical image stabilization systems.
These optical image stabilization systems can shift the image by the drive subsystem shifting the lens. Accordingly, the optical image stabilization systems can correct the image blurring due to shaking of the camera by shifting the lens using the drive subsystem.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-244037, 2003-228001, and 2003-295057 describe such image stabilization optical systems.
A zoom lens described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-244037 includes a third lens group disposed on the image side of an aperture stop. The third lens group includes a negative subgroup and a positive subgroup. By moving the positive subgroup, the image is shifted.
A zoom lens described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-228001 includes a third lens group disposed on the image side of an aperture stop. The third lens group includes a positive subgroup and a negative subgroup. By moving the positive subgroup, the image is shifted.
A zoom lens described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-295057 includes a third lens group. By moving the entire third lens group, the image is shifted.